


Blood Brings us Together

by Nerdy0taku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Mention of blood, Multi, au gray blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy0taku/pseuds/Nerdy0taku
Summary: Upon your 18th birthday your blood changes color due to exposure to a chemical called quintessence. From this brand new color you are then able to find your soulmate, but not everyone has a soulmate, if your blood remains gray you have no soulmate.





	1. The Blood Test - Eminence

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors:_A%E2%80%93F  
> Link to color chart used in this story
> 
> “What's the name of the color Dr. Haggar?” I exclaimed, bouncing in my seat as I was no longer anxious to see it not change colors, but to see it change into a beautiful purple!
> 
> “This is a purple tone classified as Eminence,”

Lance POV

Every child looks forward to this day. Some are filled with hope by the end of it and others, not so much. And from what I know, Keith Kogane is one of many who thought this day was just a crushed dream. Having found out he has no soulmate, but I am bound to have one, right? Of course I'm Lance McClain best pilot in my class and number one ladies man. Walking into the clinic, I check in with the front lady and take a seat in the waiting room listening for my name to be called. I grabbed a magazine titled " Blood Check " in the book it states ‘ Your actual blood will remain gray, no change in it is visible to the naked eye. But when we expose your blood to a chemical called Quintessence, it will react.’

" Lance McClain," I stood up walking towards the lady

" That’s me Ms." I winked at her, getting a giggle in response.

" Just this way sir." she said leading me down the small corridor into a room with the name Dr. Haggar in shiny golden yellow letters printed against the dark colored door. Stepping into the darkened room, only dimly lit by a glowing yellow substance in tubes, I am motioned towards a seat.

“Mr. McClain it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Dr. Honerva Haggar and I will be the one running your test today. “ She gave me a warm smile as she picked up a needle. “ Remain calm please, this will only hurt for a moment. “ she stuck the needle in me and drew out my blood the gray liquid filling a two ounce vial. “ Good job, Now eat these cookies and orange juice as I get the next part ready, ” she handed me the two items, drowning the orange juice first. 

“ Dr. Haggar, how long ‘til you’re done? ” I asked as I took a bite out of one of my cookies, a little jumpy to see the results. 

“Impatient now aren't we? Well lucky you! I have just finished getting the Quintessence ready to place it in the vial,” She placed the vial with my blood on the table and the vial of quintessence next to it. Dr. Haggar gathered some of the quintessence in a pipet and proceeded to place the liquid into my blood. As she swirled the mixture the blood began to shift from its original gray color to a beautiful purple.

“What's the name of the color Dr. Haggar?” I exclaimed, bouncing in my seat as I was no longer anxious to see it not change colors, but to see it change into a beautiful purple!

“This is a purple tone classified as Eminence,” She stated, walking to her computer, typing something down. Once she was done, she sent it to her printer. “This is a piece of paper that will help you get your new ID card that will match your blood color. Now good luck finding your soulmate.” She waved goodbye as I walked out the door and into the hall.


	2. Chapter Two - Shiro's Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Well for one, I think I know who your soulmate is but I can’t be certain until I know what the color of your blood is for sure.”

Keith POV

Three months have gone by since I’ve turned 18, and my blood remained gray during the test. The day of my test I was hoping so much to have it change, and when Lance would find out three months later he would match me. And as life has a habit of doing it bite me in the ass, not only did I not match Lance but I have no soulmate and today Lance is so giddy there is no question that his blood changed color.

“Hunk, buddy! it changed colors yesterday!” Lance exclaimed, jumping up and down.

“Okay sharpshooter, what color is it then?” asked Hunk , trying to calm the excited Cuban boy.

“A purple tone called Eminence,” He said while pulling out his ID card. “See Hunk?! My ID shows the beautiful color!” Lance exclaimed with such eagerness.

That name, it sounds like the one that belongs to Shiro but I can’t be certain until I ask Shiro himself, catching a glimpse of the guy and I head to where I saw him heading. Most likely to the flight simulators to help get his mind off of his duties and just do something that he enjoys. When I got there, he was already in the simulation so I decided to sit and wait while he took his sweet time.

An hour later  
»»————-　　————-««

It has been an hour, a fucking god damn hour and he still hasn't come out of the simulator. I mean, yeah I know he can be stressed sometimes but do you really need to be in there for this long? I actually have a feeling he fell asleep because the plane on the screen hasn't moved in the past ten minutes. I type in the bypass code Shiro gave me for days I just want to slip away. I walked into the space once the door has opened and saw him passed out on the control panel.

“Shiro you big lug it’s time to get up you’ve been in here for over an hour and you fell asleep.” I told him, resting my hand on his shoulder before and began shaking him back and forth to get the message through to him.

“Keith, what time is it?” he groaned, lifting his head from the panel to look at me with hazy eyes.

“17:30 you have been in here since 16:30 and I was getting tired of waiting for you.” I crossed my arms across my chest as I waited for a response.

“Now why were you waiting for me Keith? It was not like anything important is going on today.” Shiro reasoned as he sat up, yawning with a hand covering his mouth to show etiquette.

“Well for one, I think I know who your soulmate is but I can’t be certain until I know what the color of your blood is for sure.”

“Oh, It called Eminence, it’s such a beautiful purple. Does the person match me Keith? Who is the person who you think matches me?” He asked whilst his eyes lit up.

“Well, his name is Lance McClain almost always seen around Hunk Garrett and Katie Holt who is also known as Pidge. So go get your soulmate big guy.” I said as I watched Shiro walk out of the room, holding back tears that were willing to appear as I watched another person get the guy that I like, but at least Lance will remain in my life and be by Shiro’s side but not mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader Shirogvne they have helped a lot by editing my chapters and I hope you all enjoyed it


	3. My Idol is What!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you asking me my birthday Shiro? If so it's July 28th.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, welcome back I hope you enjoy, and have a good day!

Lance POV

“Hunk, buddy! it changed colors yesterday!” I exclaimed, jumping up and down ecstatically.

“Okay sharpshooter, what color is it then?” asked Hunk, trying to calm the excited Cuban boy. but was also trying to hide a chuckle himself

“A purple tone called Eminence,” I said while pulling out  ID card. “See Hunk?! My ID shows the pretty color!” I exclaimed with eagerness, proudly showing off my card to Hunk. The color was shown off at the top with a thick band of the purple tone with the words _‘Eminence’_ in white and big fat letters at the top left, my name on the right in same color but quite a bit smaller text with my birthday, race, height, weight and other necessary information underneath in the white the text being black. Underneath the word Eminence was a clue ’02/29/20xx’.

“Lance, that's such a rare birthday. We could always go look up people in the database. “Hunk suggested.

“Nah buddy, I want it to happen by the Wheel of Fate, I mean remember how you and Shay met too?. It, was so adorable!” I exclaimed, gushing at how cute their first meeting. ”Shay dropping her ID, you bending over to help her out, but she started to bend over too, you hit head and noticed the white word Chartreuse across the top. You pulled your ID card out and handed it to her…” I trailed off, managing to remember the event.

 

“And when I saw the smile spread across her face I twirled her around quite a bit.” Hunk claimed happily, the grin never leaving his face. “Okay buddy, I understand, We will let fate decide how you two meet.”

I grinned and nodded, glad Hunk let the wonderful Wheel of Fate choose to meet my mysterious soulmate.

“So Hunk, what are you cooking for dinner tonight?” I asked, tilting my head with curiosity. “Sorry I missed it last night, my family wanted to keep me around and celebrate.” I added, missing Hunk’s food even though I only missed two meals, having to stay at my parent’s house last night.

“I was thinking Ropa Vieja, what do you say Lance? I can start slow cooking it right after classes today.” I grinned at the suggestion and nodded. Hunk knew exactly how to make me smile.

“That sounds great Hunk! I will see you after classes!” I shouted and gave thumbs up before running off to my first class of the day.

“ See you later Lance.” Hunk said as I ran down the hall.

»»————-　　————-««

Walking into the classroom, first thing I noticed is that Keith isn't in here yet which is strange. He wasn’t one to miss classes. I assume he was just running late, but begin to worry a bit when he did not show up in his seat after the bell rang

Class goes by without a hitch other than Keith not showing up. I walk out the door of the classroom to see the Garrison’s star pilot Shirogane, Takashi leaning against the wall. He looks my way and begins to walk towards me.

“You’re Lance McClain right?, may I ask you a question?” He asked me, dude lookin’ kinda nervous.

“Well, you just did but go ahead.” I joked, trying to put him at ease since he looked so tense and nervous.

“So my question is, _whatdayisyourbirthday?_ ” He stumbled on his words, making it kinda hard to decipher, but out of it I got day and birthday.

“Are you asking me my birthday Shiro? If so it's July 28th.” I said, kinda confused. Shiro reached forward and pulled me into a hug, kinda laughing. I was bewildered for a while but just went with the flow, knowing he would explain when he’s done hugging me.

“Lance you’re my soulmate!,” He exclaimed, pulling out his card to show the same color block across the top and the word ’Eminence’ in big fat white letters. My mind was blown. This couldn't be true! _My_ _idol is my_ ** _soulmate_** _._


	4. The truth is told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lance.. well you don't remember the conversation from before, but I told you that we are soulmates. My birthday is on the February 29th and the color of my blood is Eminence,” He stated, showing his card to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I forgot about it with becoming free from the clutches of highschool but, I've been capturedby the working world so it been a little stressful but the chapter is here so enjoy!

Keith POV

“Lance you’re my soulmate!” He exclaimed, pulling out his card to show Lance. Looking in from the mass of students you could tell that Lance was having some a little break down, but then he dropped. Shiro saw this and caught Lance before he could hit the ground. I rushed forward pushing through the crowd of people to get to Shiro and Lance. Before I get to them Shiro is already rushing toward the infirmary with Lance. When I get there Shiro is sitting by Lance's side, head resting on his palms.

“That didn't quite turn out how I expected it to. Who would of know Lance would pass out?” I joked, getting a small smile out of Shiro.  ”Plus it's most likely only shock that his soulmate is you Shiro, there is no way Lance would reject his soulmate he's been dreaming of this moment since he was a child according to Hunk, that is which for info on Lance would be a reliable source.”

“Thanks Keith, but him dropping like that makes me feel disappointed in myself for not being more open to people” he responded.

“Shiro that is not your fault, the Garrison uses you as their poster boy, this makes you an idol to incoming students and even people who have been here longer too. Even then, how would you have known since ‘till now to interact more with Lance?” I assured him by using my hand to lift his head so his eyes would meet mine. “He won’t blame you for him passing out or even reject you, Takashi. So relax and take a calming breath okay?” I finished by placing my hand on his shoulder.

“ Okay, but it is still concerning that he passed out from finding out that I’m his soulmate.”   As this was said Lance began to shift, groaning as he sat up.

“What happened? all I remember is a crowd of people, Shiro in front of me and then black.” he asked, not realizing who was in the room with him

“Can I ask.. what do you remember of me Lance?” Shiro questioned, sounding unsure of himself. “Do you remember what I had told you before?” 

“What! Um.. I remember that you said something… but I can’t remember what you had said.” Lance responded to looking between me and Shiro, not knowing what to say.

“Keith can you step out so I can talk to Lance in private this time?”  Shiro asked me while still looking at Lance. Taking a glance at Lance, I noticed that he wasn't uncomfortable, just nervous.

“Lance are you okay with being left alone in here with Shiro?”  I asked Lance. I saw him nodding his head and turned to leave the room. “Call me in when you get too uncomfortable, Lance.” Before he could respond, I already had my back turned towards them and went out of the room. 

 »»————-　　————-««

Lance POV

Keith turned around and began walking towards the door, leaving just me and Shiro in the room. I saw him put his hand in his pocket and pull out a card.

“Lance.. well you don't remember the conversation from before, but I told you that we are soulmates. My birthday is on the February 29th and the color of my blood is Eminence,” He stated, showing his card to me. My mind froze, not quite believing this but it explains why I had passed out.

“I.. What does that mean to you at least?” I questioned him, waiting for a response.

“Well I was hoping that you would let me take you on a date first and let us see where it goes.” He mumbled nervously, shifting his eyes to the ground. I looked up at him shocked but ending up smiling,

“Of course we can! Just pick a time and place and lover boy Lance will be there to join you.” I joked, lightening the mood in the room. His head lifted and you could see a smile forming on his lips. He jumped and and come towards me, wrapping his arms around me. 

“Thank you Lance, thanks for giving me a chance. Thank you so much,” he responded to me as he let go of me.


End file.
